1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a polishing product comprising a plurality of components and to a process for combining said components to form a product having cleaning and polishing properties.
One object of the invention is to produce a cleaner and polish for several different metals, which may be found in various articles.
A further object of the invention is to produce a cleaner and polish for metals that is easy to apply and to remove, leaving a cleaned and polished metallic surface.
A further object of the invention is to produce a cleaner and polish that will not scratch the metallic surface of the article to be cleaned and polished.
A further object of the invention is to use inexpensive, yet efficient, materials to produce a cleaning and polishing product that can be sold in a mass market.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many metal products, including silver hollow ware and tableware, automobile and truck exterior surfaces, brass ornaments and articles, and chrome or chrome-plated articles, are prone to have their surfaces dulled by environmental conditions or by handling by human hands. Among others, oxides and sulfides form on the metal surfaces, and these substances are sometimes difficult to remove without scratches or pitting the surfaces of the articles. Other prior art cleaners and polishes are often messy to apply and tend to dry unevenly, leaving surfaces that are not even in luster. Also, some cleaners and polishes contain very abrasive components that cause scratching of the metallic surface, thus requiring a buffing action later.